


December 1st

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: The first Christmas after Kurt loses his father is guaranteed to be hard. Sebastian decides to surprise his husband with an advent calendar to try to bring some Christmas cheer to the holiday season.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 26
Kudos: 31





	December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy 1st of December! We hope you enjoy this fic :) This series will be updated daily! <3  
> This series will contain angst and mentions of death

Kurt’s sitting at the kitchen table, hands wrapped around his cup of coffee. It’s December first. And Christmas is so commercialized that it’s felt like the Christmas season since November first, but now that it’s December it just feels more _official_. More like something he can’t ignore.

All he wants to do is ignore it.

It’s been 4 months and 17 days since his father passed away. Not that he’s _intentionally_ counting. He tries, genuinely _tries_ to not let it consume all of his thoughts. He knows that grieving is healthy and necessary and _important_ , even, but it just _hurts_ and he doesn’t want to _feel_. This is his first Christmas without his dad, and Christmas was always special to them because for so long after his mom died and before Carole and Finn - Finn, something else he tries not to think about too much - it was just the two of them, alone but together. And now his father isn’t here, and everybody else is spending time with their families, and Kurt just _can’t_.

It’s also his first Christmas married, he thinks, as his husband walks into the room, reaching his arms over his head in a long stretch. And Burt was at the wedding, thank god, because Kurt doesn’t know if he could have gotten through his own wedding without his father there, as sick as he was at the time.

“Morning, babe,” Sebastian says with a smile as he pours himself a cup of coffee from the fresh pot.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Kurt asks before taking a sip of his own coffee.

“I did,” Sebastian says, then adds with a small smirk, “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” What kind of surprise could Sebastian have for him at 7:30am on a Tuesday morning?

“A surprise,” his husband confirms. “You have to come with me if you want to have it, though.”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, a little skeptical but takes his husband’s offered hand and follows him into their bedroom. Sebastian drops Kurt’s hand, then opens the closet, starts moving things around and reaching into the far back corner.

“Do I get a hint?” Kurt asks; because he’s starting to get really curious now.

Sebastian laughs. “You’re going to see it in about two seconds, I don’t think you need a hint.”

“Fine,” Kurt concedes, “make me wait.”

“Someone’s impatient this morning,” Sebastian says with a smirk, turning back around to look at Kurt and hiding something behind his back.

“Someone was dragged away from his morning coffee with very little explanation, so I think it’s justified.” He tries to catch a glimpse at what Sebastian is holding, but his husband moves every time he’s close to seeing anything.

Sebastian just laughs at him again. “Are you ready?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt replies impatiently.

Sebastian chuckles again - if he would stop _laughing_ , that would be great, because it’s entirely too early in the morning for this - and slowly pulls his hands out from behind his back. The first thing Kurt notices, of course, is the beautifully painted calligraphy across the entirety of the large rectangular object in Sebastian’s hands: _I don’t like you_. Now it’s _Kurt’s_ turn to laugh.

“What _is_ it?”

Sebastian takes a few steps closer, hands it over to Kurt, “Take a closer look.”

Kurt takes the object in his hands and realizes it’s actually a box, wide and shallow, made of what seems to be thin cardboard. And on closer inspection, he notices the small numbers, painted in the corners of the many perforated squares across the box’s surface, and he realizes…

“Is this an _advent calendar_?”

“It is,” Sebastian says, a satisfied smile on his face. “I made it.”

“You made me an advent calendar?” Kurt asks skeptically.

“I did,” Sebastian confirms.

“Don’t you think we’re a little old for advent calendars?”

“It’s a Christmas tradition,” Sebastian insists.

“Yes, for _children_.” Kurt feels bad the second he says it, and he sees Sebastian’s smile falter just a bit before he recovers, but it’s too late, the words are already out of his mouth. “Seb, I’m sorry, I-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Sebastian says, face softening as he takes the box from Kurt and lays it on the bed, then takes Kurt’s hands in his. “If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to. But… I think it would be fun. And it’s kind of time we start some of our own traditions anyway, don’t you think? Now that we’re married?” He’s smirking a little, not the snarky kind, but in that cute way that always melts Kurt’s heart when he sees it.

“No, you’re right. It’s a good idea. I’m just… I don’t know,” Kurt says with a helpless shrug. They both know, he just doesn’t want to say it out loud.

“I know,” Sebastian says, releasing Kurt’s hands in favour of wrapping the other man in a warm hug.

“Thank you. It’s a really nice surprise.”

“I know it is; it was my idea.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. His husband can be sweet and romantic when he tries, but can never pass up the opportunity for a comment like that.

“Can I open the first one now?”

“Please do,” Sebastian prompts, letting him go and gesturing toward the calendar lying on the bed.

Kurt takes a seat on the bed, looks down and finds the door marked _1_. “I almost feel bad opening the first door. It’s going to ruin it,” he pouts.

Sebastian laughs. “Just open it, babe.”

“Oh fine,” Kurt agrees, then works the door open, careful not to tear the cardboard where it hasn’t been perforated.

Inside is a folded piece of paper. He pulls it from its hole in the box, and carefully unfolds it. It’s a drawing of two hands, clasped together in a handshake. It’s a beautiful drawing, but he doesn’t really get it. He looks up to Sebastian, hoping for an explanation.

“It’s our hands,” Sebastian supplies, clearly seeing the unspoken question in Kurt’s eyes. He takes a seat on the bed beside him. “On the day we first met, you shook my hand,” he continues, “and that was where everything started for us, with that handshake. Every day in the calendar is a different memory. I thought it would be something nice for us to do each day, open a new door and be reminded of a happy memory. Maybe even a new tradition,” Sebastian finishes, looking at Kurt hopefully.

“A new tradition,” Kurt repeats, thinking it over.

“Only if you want. But, it’s about time we start making our own traditions, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Kurt agrees with a small smile. “I love it. Thank you.”

“I love _you_ ,” his husband counters.

“I love you, too,” Kurt says with a smile, pressing his lips gently against Sebastian’s.

His husband can be _really_ romantic when he tries.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 1st](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788692) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
